Love,Lies,Lust
by Vampgirl159357
Summary: There's Been bad blood between wizards and narnians for a long time but the signing of a piece treaty a Huge accident may change that. Sorry cant Write a summary.
1. Chapter 1

High king peter quietly watched the narnians he ruled, out of the castles dining hall window. "You guys okay" Lucy asked knowing her brother and sister was never this quit. Susan gave a huge sigh "yes lu how about you and Ed head towards the stables" Edmund stood up gave Lucy a big smile "race you" she smiled back and hitched up her gown. They raced out the door.

Peter slowly walked over to Susan. He rubbed her shoulders and gently nibbled on her neck "I wish we could tell them" she said. Peter gave a small smile "you know we can't don't you think they will ask questions when they figure out you carried a child for two month but haven't seen your fiancé in five months. She let a few tears fall. He kissed her wet cheeks. He pulled away just as a small elf servant came in with a letter she gave it to Susan and hurried out the door. She opened it.

Dear Susan

I'm so sorry I haven't been to see you in a while but many of the talmaranians don't exactly love the idea of us getting married. But we have an argrimant and I will be home soon.

Love,

Caspian

She let a few more tears fall "come on let's go ride" peter said she grabbed his hand and followed him to the stables.

They all raced on the beach everything was quit except the pounding of there horses and the kings and queens bright laughs. They raced in to the forest until they found the lamp post. They sat and talked for a while. Peter really didn't want to tell them what he had to but him. "You guys we are going to have important people over for dinner" Lucy looked at him "who peter" he heisted until he blurted out "four wizard". They all gave him a weird look like he had gone crazy. "Why" Susan asked as they started getting back on their horses "to sign a piece treaty" they all raced back home not wanting to meet the wizards.

They all sat in the throne room awaiting there guest. As the doors opened four people stepped in a man with raven hair glasses and a lighting bolt scar on his arm was a women with ginger hair and blue eyes next to them was a man a bit taller than the ravened haired man he hade ginger hair and blue eyes holding his had was a women with brown curled hair and brown eyes. A dwarf your majesties I present Mr. harry potter Mrs. Ginny potter Mr. Ronald weasley and Mrs. Hermione weasley. They all gave a small bow. The dwarf coughed and said "and may I introduce your majesties High king peter" Peter stood up like the mighty king he is "High queen Susan, king Edmund, and Queen Lucy. They all walked down from their thrones. Edmund hooked arms with Ginny. Susan followed pursuit and took harry arm. Lucy did the same to Ron. Peter put his arm out for Hermione when she didn't take it. He saw she was kind of worried so he leaned down and whispered "down worry I don't bite I promise" and winked at her she smiled and gave a little giggled. He smiled and thought I really like her.

They all talked. Peter, Edmund, harry, Ron talked about the piece treaty and the girls talked about well girl stuff. When their supper was finished. They all went to there different bed chambers.

Peter waited a couple of hours so everyone would fall asleep then he snuck to Susan's room.

He crept to Susan's room but what he didn't know was Susan had given Hermione her bed chamber.

He opened the door just enough for him to squeeze through. He closed the door while silently getting UN dressed. He silently got in to the bed naked and wrapped his arms around whet he thought to be his sister. Hermione turned over and thinking peter was Ron she passionately kissed him. Suddenly she crawled on to him and started kissing him every where. He pushed her off of him and on to the bed suddenly getting on to her. He looked down at her and could make out the shape of a thin cotton gown and pulled it over her head. She traced his abs with her finger nails as they made out then he slowly entered her but she started crying he had never hurt her before and wasn't going to start now he started to pull out but she pushed him back in giving a small howl of pain it hurt but it somehow felt good. He wiped away her tears. He slowly pushed in and pulled out and every time he went to pull away so she would stop hurting she pushed him back in. But for some reason he liked it maybe because she dug her nails in to his back or because he felt some surge of power.

A few hours later peter stood up breathing hard and lit a candle when he turned around both him and Hermione where surprised to see that the person that they were intament with was not their lover but some one they hade just met a few hours ago. "Oh my god Hermione whispered and went to grab her gown off the floor but it hurt too much to move. Peter put on his pant then handed Hermione her gown "I'm sorry miss granger" Is all he could say before he ran out the door. She let a few tears fall but then gave a small smile because the best sex she had had for a long time was with an almost complete stranger and not her husband of five years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up her pillow soaked with tears and she was still hurting. She slowly stood up and stiffly walked to the wardrobe and pulled out an elegant gown. She pulled it over her head ran a golden brush through her hair and walked to the dinning hall hoping to talk to peter before anyone else woke up. And to her surprise Peter was sitting at the huge oak table alone. He looked up from his breakfast and stared at her. She gave him a nervous smile he returned one back.

She sat next to him and a small fawn gave her a plate. When the fawn was out of the room she whispered "we have to talk about last night" he just stared at his plate and replied "What's to talk about it was just a misunderstanding" she gave him a startled look "so cheating on my husband with the king of Narnia was just an accident is that what I'm going to tell my husband" She cried. He finally looked up at her with teary eyes "Look Mrs. weasley I fell in love with you the moment I met you But we only met yesterday and know absoultly nothing about each other, and then suddenly we accidently sleep togather and we will have a piece treaty signed today and if your husband finds out we will never have that peace treaty so we say nothing okay" She gave a small nod as ron and the others walked into the dinning hall "what are you two doing up so early" Ron asked as he kissed Hermione full on the mouth she was probably the only one that could see it but Peter was glaring at ron as if he would burst in to flames.

"so when are we going to sign the piece treaty" Ron asked peter as he stuffed his face. Hermione rubbed his leg and gave him a look that said stop eating so fast you idiot. He smiled and wiped his mouth and gently rubbed her leg she gave a wince he noticed "you ok mione" she gave him a fake smile "of course"

They all walked out to the stables the queens and kings jumped onto their horses then noticed they didn't have enough horses for every one. Edmund pulled Hermione up on his horse so he could flirt with her a bit He really liked her. But bad thing was he had accidentlly walked in on her and peter. But maybe he could talk Hermione and her friends in to staying one more night and then he could finnaly have something peter had. When they were finnaly all on horses the rode through the forest. "so Hermione you like my brother" Edmund whisperd he turned around and gave her a sexy smile. "What do you mean"

she asked "Because I saw you two last night in bed" she gasped "look your majeste" he cut her off "Please call me Edmund" she started again "Edmund it was a big mistake I thought he was my husband and I really don't know who he thought I was" He laughed "whats so damn funny" she asked pretty pissed. "oh it's just he thought your was susan nobody told him she gave you her bed" "oh" she said. When they arrived they were at something that looked like a huge sacrificing table the men sat at the table and peter pulled out a piece of parchment they sat and waited "what are we waiting on" ginny asked "yes peter what are we waiting on" susan asked. Suddenly they heard footsteps and a dashing tanned man with dark hair came into the room with a smile on his face. "Caspian" susan shrieked running up to him and jumped in to his arms. Kissing him she asked "why are you home so early" "peter" he whisperd. Then they rememberd everyone that was in the room. Caspian let her down and walked over to the table. They signed the treaty and was ready to leave.

Hermione pulled peter behind a huge tree "we have a problem" she said through clenched teeth "what" he asked "Edmund knows about last night" "god no how could he" he slamed his hand against the tree. "come on peter I want to go home" Lucy pouted. "I'll talk to ed okay" peter said something came over Hermione and suddenly she pulled peter down to her height and kissed him. Hermione was even more surprised than peter was. She turned around and ran to Edmunds horse. As they rode back to the castle Hermione laid her head on Edmunds back and started crying. He felt the hot tears through his shirt. "what's wrong 'mione he asked worried about his new friend "your going to tell ron ar'nt you" she asked knowing he was. He rubbed her hand that was around his waist "not if you don't want me to" he told her she smiled and hugged his waist tightly.


End file.
